<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【泰悠】小記者 by az50825</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898549">【泰悠】小記者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825'>az50825</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本人舊文拿來換頭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【泰悠】小記者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>YUTA专注的清点着稍后採访需用的工具，将录音笔、相机、笔记本和笔放入包包裡准备出门。</p><p>YUTA是一家小型的杂誌社记者，今日他收到了一通重大的电话，便是当红歌手李泰容经济人给打来的</p><p>许多媒体都知道李泰容不爱接受採访，何况YUTA待的杂誌社是多麽的不出众，这种天上掉下来的礼物谁不想要呢？</p><p>YUTA照着经济人给的地址驱车前进，到了一处私人的社区，办理好了出入登记</p><p>往经济人说的大楼和房号走去，YUTA撇了撇嘴可真够隐密</p><p>站在门前YUTA稍稍的整理着服装仪容，才按下了门铃</p><p>不过一会门就开了，YUTA有些惊讶的看着穿的一身居家的李泰容。</p><p>“进来吧”随着李泰容的脚步YUTA踏入了房门，跟着李泰容到了客厅</p><p>“先坐一下吧，有什麽想喝的吗？”</p><p>“水就可以了，谢谢”看着李泰容离开的背影，YUTA开始打量着屋子，屋子很乾淨看起来像是不常有人使用的样子。</p><p>“不好意思，让你久等了，还让你特地的来一趟”李泰容放下手中的水杯，放在了YUTA的面前</p><p>“不会，能採访你我很开心呢”</p><p>“呵呵是吗，真抱歉阿我不喜欢外出所以就让你来了，为了不浪费你的时间开始採访吧”</p><p>“好的，请问可以拍几张你的照片吗？”</p><p>“当然可以，我要站在哪呢？”李泰容对着眼前的YUTA笑了笑</p><p>那弯起的笑眼让YUTA愣了愣，难怪那麽招女孩子喜欢阿</p><p>“都可以的，只要你自在就行”YUTA拿起相机对着李泰容拍了几张照片</p><p>“真好看呢! ”YUTA看着相机裡的照片说道，第一次看到有人可以把居家服穿的那麽好看</p><p>“谢谢，你也很好看”李泰容坐下抿了口杯子裡的茶水</p><p>“你过奖了”YUTA笑了笑，拿出了录音笔和笔记本</p><p>“开始採访哦”YUTA按下录音笔，说着杂誌社的名称以及自己的名字，便开始介绍李泰容</p><p>“被大众称为ace有什麽感想呢？”YUTA唸着笔记本早以提好的问题寻问着</p><p>“觉得大家对我的评价太高了，我没那麽好”</p><p>“泰容很谦虚呢！近日有哪些活动可以和我们说说吗？”</p><p>“最近要开演唱希望大家都能来支持我，演唱会后我将会带来新专辑”</p><p>“那我先预祝你新专辑大卖阿”YUTA说到这觉得口渴，便端起桌上的杯子喝口水</p><p>“谢谢”李泰容笑的有些狡猾</p><p>“不会，那对于粉丝给你暱称你喜欢吗？”</p><p>“都蛮喜欢的”</p><p>两人一问一答的耗掉了将近三十分钟</p><p>“这是最后一个问题了，请问泰容现在最想要做什麽事呢？”</p><p>YUTA问完抬眼看了，满脸思考的李泰容</p><p>“比如说想放假、旅游几天或者得到哪些奖之类等等的”</p><p>听了YUTA的话，李泰容扯了一个大微笑</p><p>“现在阿，我最想把YUTA压在地上操哭”</p><p>原本想拿水杯的YUTA手一抖，杯裡的水就这样的洒出来</p><p>“呵呵泰容真是会开玩笑，抱歉不小心把水给打翻了”</p><p>“不，没关係的，YUTA有喝过就好，毕竟......”</p><p>“毕竟什麽？”YUTA慌张的看着眼前的李泰容</p><p>“毕竟我放了春药呢”李泰容站起身，将桌上的录音笔给关了</p><p>“药效差不多要出来了吧......”李泰容朝着YUTA走去</p><p>“有没有觉得身体發烫呢？”李泰容抬手轻轻的抚摸YUTA的脸</p><p>YUTA觉得一片燥热，被李泰容摸过的地方更像是热的起火</p><p>李泰容那好看的手，随着YUTA的脸庞滑下到了脖子</p><p>具有骨感的手指顺着脖子轻轻的点过，像是弹钢琴一般</p><p>手指停顿在喉结处，肆意的来回抚摸着</p><p>YUTA只觉得喉咙一片發紧，张了嘴想说些什麽</p><p>却被堵住了嘴，被一双好看的薄唇给堵住</p><p>原想咬紧牙关，不料原在脖子上的手己滑到胸前</p><p>轻掐着一枚乳珠，YUTA牙关一鬆湿滑的舌头便闯了进来</p><p>搔刮着YUTA的口腔内壁，随后又与他的舌头缠绵</p><p>YUTA收回舌头正想张嘴咬下李泰容的舌头，不料对方却是算好时机般的收了回去</p><p>YUTA的双唇因为被亲吻，而沾上了一层水渍</p><p>李泰容凑上前伸出舌头舔舐着YUTA的双唇，双手灵活的解开YUTA胸前的钮扣。</p><p>YUTA伸出双手想推开李泰容  “操...我在工作”</p><p>“访问已经结束了你不是在工作，现在你要和我做爱。”</p><p>李泰容强行的把人给推倒在沙發上，紧紧的压制住在沙發上挣扎的人。</p><p>隔着裤子抚摸上了YUTA的双腿间，發现YUTA停止了挣扎李泰容笑了笑</p><p>“乖乖的，我不会弄痛你哦。”</p><p>那对弯弯曲曲笑眼，和那哄孩子般的宠溺态度让YUTA愣了愣</p><p>李泰容安抚般的轻吻着YUTA的头、眼睛以及脸颊，最后在轻轻的吻上那软嫩的双唇。</p><p>“要乖乖的哦，悠太。”</p><p><br/>李泰容熟练的脱去YUTA的上衣，布料下的白皙身子让李泰容为之疯狂。</p><p>李泰容伸出舌头在YUTA的脖子上舔弄，怕痒的YUTA缩紧了脖子这样可爱的动作让李泰容笑出了声。</p><p>那好看的笑眼又跑了出来，李泰容發现YUTA很喜欢自己笑时候的双眼，那时候YUTA会一直盯着自己的眼睛。</p><p>略微粗糙的舌头，肆意的在那触感极好的白皙身子上舔舐着，舌头不断的流连于那好看的锁骨上，有时用牙轻轻的啃咬，有时会轻轻的吸允着，留下齿印及吻痕。</p><p>“悠太好乖。”像似奖励般的吻了吻YUTA的脸颊。</p><p>被亲吻的人迷茫的看着李泰容，而李泰容只笑了下身下的人就会因为那对眼睛而深陷。</p><p>双手在那细緻的腰侧抚摸着，双唇则在胸前舔弄。</p><p>胸前那小小的乳头被舔过给YUTA带来难以诉说的触感，那是一种极为羞耻却又兴奋的感觉。</p><p>乳头因触碰而挺立，而在胸前肆虐的嘴却不愿这样简单的放过。</p><p>湿滑的舌头不断舔着乳晕时而用牙齿轻轻啃咬，直到YUTA伸出手推拒着身上啃咬的人。</p><p>遭到反抗的李泰容只是讨好般的用头蹭着YUTA的胸。</p><p>因为长期染髮的关係，让李泰容的头髮变得乾燥，蹭在胸前的触感，就像隻黄金猎犬。</p><p>感觉到YUTA不在反抗李泰容便继续着动作，解开YUTA的裤子将它随意的扔在地板，李泰容满意着自己的杰作。</p><p>被压在沙發上的YUTA全身赤裸只剩条四角内裤，上半身有一点一点的吻痕，像是小狗般的佔领区域。</p><p>李泰容低头吻住YUTA，手则隔着薄薄的内裤搓揉着，灵活的舌不断的交缠，唾液随着两人的交缠而流出，YUTA下身的性器也因李泰容的动作而勃發。</p><p>灵活的手指勾着内裤边缘拉下，挺立的性器暴露在空气中，YUTA因李泰容火热的视线而闭拢了双腿。</p><p>白皙的脚踝被抓住，轻易的往两旁分开，YUTA挣扎般的踢了踢腿。</p><p>“悠太要乖乖的。”李泰容静静的看着YUTA的双眼。</p><p>YUTA抬眼看着李泰容，那好看的双眼乘满了温柔映着自己的倒影。</p><p>YUTA有些不满的咬了下唇，该死的怎麽就这样被轻易征服。</p><p>YUTA害羞的闭上眼，不去理会那直盯着自己私密处的人。</p><p>看着YUTA的反应，李泰容笑了笑伸出手指轻轻的抚摸着那饱满的龟头。</p><p>YUTA感觉到自己的性器被李泰容给握着，上下撸动，而后的触感则是湿润的口腔，性器被舔的湿滑，连囊袋也不肯放过的给舔弄了起来。</p><p>YUTA觉得身上一片火热，想了想应该是水裡的春药害的。</p><p>李泰容沿着囊袋往后的舔着，湿滑的舌头不断的在双臀间舔舐。</p><p>YUTA羞耻的想併拢双腿，可这样的行为则把李泰容困在了自己的两腿间。</p><p>李泰容对于YUTA的反应，伸出手轻而易举的拉开YUTA的双腿</p><p>略微粗糙的舌反复舔弄着那圆润白皙的臀瓣，惹的YUTA身上一片酥麻。</p><p>YUTA半眯着眼双唇微张的喘息，让李泰容看的更是忍不住的变本加厉。</p><p>那有力的双手将YUTA的双腿拉的更开，将整个身子都卡在了YUTA的两腿间，李泰容非常满意着目前的状况。</p><p>YUTA毫无反抗的全身赤裸躺在自己身下，李泰容伸出节骨分明的手指，轻轻的抚摸着藏在两臀瓣中间的小穴。</p><p>像是被吓到般的，被触摸到的部位敏感的缩了缩，李泰容眯了眯手指轻轻地摩擦穴口，并恶意的在穴口处肆意的按压。</p><p>YUTA感受到了李泰容的动作，并紧紧的咬住下脣，不让自己發出任何一点羞耻淫荡的声音。</p><p>李泰容抬头看着YUTA紧闭的嘴唇及朦胧的眼眸，起身轻吻了YUTA的唇。<br/>“叫出来的话，我会很开心哦”<br/>一如往常的笑容及露出的门牙，显得如此孩子气。</p><p>YUTA又被这无害的表情给模煳了双眼，直到感受到下身温热的感觉才紧紧的反应过来。</p><p>“不能舔那！”YUTA敏感的缩紧了后穴，李泰容像是没听到般的舔弄着那敏感之处。</p><p>劣质的用双手掰开臀瓣，让舌头更深入其中，感受着后穴不断的缩紧。</p><p>“不可以”YUTA喘着气，将身子往上拱，试图的想逃离李泰容，越是挣扎，越是被压的更紧，湿滑的舌头不断的深入、退出，模彷着性交的动作。</p><p>“泰容，不要”YUTA略带哭腔的求饶着，感受到身后的异物退出，YUTA抬眼看着李泰容<br/>“都还没操你，怎麽就要哭了呢？”</p><p>YUTA羞愤的抬脚，往李泰容身上踹，不料对方完全没闪躲的意思，一脚直直的踹上了李泰容的肩膀上。</p><p>“你....！“YUTA不可思议的看着李泰容</p><p>“舒心了嗯？”李泰容笑了笑拉开YUTA的腿，将自己的性器抵在YUTA圆润的股间。</p><p>“那该让我舒心囉，YUTAxi”</p><p>饱满的龟头将稍微拢起的小穴分开，只靠舌头和唾液润滑，使得李泰容有些难度的插入。</p><p>“痛...”YUTA皱着眉不满的喊道</p><p>“乖，宝宝不是第一次吃了，等等就会很舒服”<br/>李泰容挺了下身，将性器没入小穴中，感受着小穴紧紧的包复着自己，还不断的收缩着。</p><p>听着李泰容喊着宝宝，YUTA羞耻的瞪了瞪李泰容，总爱在奇怪的时刻喊着自己宝宝。</p><p>看着YUTA羞愤的表情，李泰容环抱着那纤细的腰，将身子向前压下。</p><p>“宝宝”整张俊脸凑在了YUTA面前，微弯的眼睛盛装了满足及快乐，吻了吻YUTA的嘴角，尔后便死死的抱紧YUTA，将头凑在YUTA耳边，卖力的挺弄着下身。</p><p>“宝宝”</p><p>“悠太”</p><p>亲暱的话语和粗重的喘气，不断的迴盪在YUTA的耳边，每次叫唤像似直接的敲打在YUTA的心上，渐渐的放鬆伸出手回抱着李泰容。</p><p>李泰容满意的亲了亲YUTA闭起的双眼，伸出手趁着对方不注意时，摆弄着桌上放置的物品，接着拉起YUTA调整好出力位置，肆意的顶弄下体。</p><p>YUTA被顶弄着频频叫唤出声，等自己意识到后又紧闭着嘴巴，换来的只有李泰容更加大力的抽插顶入。</p><p>“唔....泰容”</p><p>偌大的客厅只留着暧昧的呻吟及肉体的拍打声。</p><p>等YUTA从梦中起来后，外面的天已经黑了，身上很清爽没有任何一点黏腻的感觉。</p><p>“醒了？”李泰容一身舒服的居家服靠在门框上看着YUTA</p><p>“我...我要回去了，给我衣服”</p><p>“不吃饭吗？”</p><p>“不用！给我衣服”</p><p>李泰容盯着YUTA看了一下后，便从衣柜拿出衣服，往YUTA走去。</p><p>“我...我自己穿”</p><p>“不行，想走的话就让我穿”</p><p>被威胁的YUTA只好乖乖的，任由李泰容摆佈。</p><p>穿好衣服，李泰容看着YUTA通红的耳朵笑道<br/>“你身上我哪裡没看过，害羞什麽”</p><p>YUTA则是不说话的，瞪了李泰容一眼</p><p>李泰容依旧的微笑，眼神宠溺的揽过YUTA，在他通红的耳朵上留下一吻。</p><p>“吃饱再走嗯？”</p><p>明明是句疑问句，却被李泰容说的像是肯定句般的。</p><p>当然最后YUTA是吃饱才拿着工具离开，回到自己的小公寓。</p><p>看了眼时钟，时间还不算晚，YUTA打开电脑打算把今日的採访写完。</p><p>开启录音笔听着访问，一边打着杂誌内容，录音笔将内容全部都播放了出来。</p><p>YUTA看了即将快打完的内容，满意的笑了笑此时录音内容播放到最后一个问题。</p><p>「这是最后一个问题了，请问泰容现在最想要做什麽事呢？」</p><p>录音到这裡便断了，之后是一小段的杂音。</p><p>「唔...泰容」</p><p>录音跳出熟悉声音便是一段长长的呻吟，YUTA立马关上了录音，咒骂了李泰容几句后，将採访的档案储存。</p><p>之后拿出了相机，将图片传送到电脑上一张张的筛选着。<br/>不料照片内也有许多的不雅照，YUTA羞愤的将照片删除，随便将几张李泰容的照片及文字档传送给了杂誌社。</p><p>关上了电脑后，YUTA看了手机，有一封未读讯息。</p><p>「喜欢吗？_TY」</p><p>喜欢你妹。</p><p>YUTA将手机关机，准备上床入睡。</p><p>隔天杂誌社的总编辑一早就打了电话过来。</p><p>YUTA连忙应付着，听着总编辑说照片拍的很好，拿来当封面一定很吸引女性，YUTA只是笑了几声敷衍说希望能大卖。</p><p>果然杂誌一推出被放在封面的李泰容马上一扫而空。</p><p>因此杂誌社让YUTA来了公司一趟。</p><p>“真是麻烦”YUTA嘴中小声的碎念着</p><p>总编辑一看到YUTA马上就向前迎了过来，扯着YUTA说杂誌社的知名度升上很多之类等等的话。</p><p>看着YUTA略微敷衍的表情，总编辑只好说出要YUTA前来的目的。</p><p>“最近李泰容接了部新片，最近在拍摄中希望你能过去採访採访他”</p><p>“我觉得....”看见总编辑瞬间面无表情的脸，YUTA瞬间闭上了嘴。</p><p>YUTA看着眼前茂密的树林，在心裡问候了总编辑全家及李泰容个人后，拿着相机下车了。</p><p>说实话在这种深山裡要找李泰容真他妈的好找，这他妈身边围着一堆男男女女。</p><p>YUTA撇了撇嘴向前靠近，發现好几个同行互相递了名牌交流交流。</p><p>“唉  这戏一拍不知道我们这些记者要在这种地方呆上多久”</p><p>“就是阿，哪裡不找偏偏找到深山来”</p><p>YUTA站在一旁听着记者们的閒聊。</p><p>“欸  你打算呆多久阿？”</p><p>“呃....晚一点就回去了，家裡还有事”YUTA尴尬的扯了扯嘴角说道</p><p>“这麽快回去的话，是捞不到什麽料的”一边资深的记者讽刺道</p><p>YUTA只是笑了笑，没进行反驳。</p><p>手机突然的亮起通知</p><p>「回到车上 TY」</p><p><br/>「凭什麽阿」</p><p>略带不满的回传讯息，可是身体却乖乖的往车子走。</p><p>YUTA在车上坐了一会，意识到自己是不是被耍了，正想传讯息回去。</p><p>却被突然开启的副驾驶座吓到，看着面前全副武装的傢伙，YUTA张了想骂人的嘴后却又马上闭上。</p><p>算了，哼。</p><p>“要干嘛？”</p><p>“回家”李泰容的声音隔着口罩闷闷的传来</p><p>“你疯了你不是要拍戏？”</p><p>“不拍了，回家”</p><p>YUTA奇怪的看了李泰容后，认命的發动车子。</p><p>车子行驶在马路，许久没说话的李泰容突然开口。</p><p>“不是那个家，你明明知道的中本悠太”</p><p>YUTA倔强的开了口</p><p>“不知道，谁知道你家在哪”</p><p>李泰容转了头，看着专心盯向前方的YUTA</p><p>“悠太，不要逼我在路边操哭你”</p><p>靠！YUTA转头忿忿的瞪了李泰容</p><p>“你这样看我，我会更兴奋”</p><p>“变态”YUTA细细的碎念，打起方向灯准备回转。</p><p>将车子停靠在车库裡，可李泰容却迟迟没有动作。</p><p>“快下车阿”YUTA催促着李泰容</p><p>“你跟我一起，不然我不下车”</p><p>YUTA无奈的看着李泰容“幼稚鬼”</p><p>YUTA与李泰容并肩的走进了屋子</p><p>屋子裡很大，东西收拾的调理有序</p><p>李泰容拉着YUTA走到沙發上坐下。</p><p>“悠太，回家好吗？”</p><p>“你鬆开我，我就可以回家了”</p><p>“不我的意思是退掉你租的公寓，回到这个属于我们的家”</p><p>YUTA仅是闭着嘴不说话。</p><p>“把记者的作辞掉来当的助理，或者我的专访最先给你，回家好吗?”<br/> <br/>平常总是装满着宠溺的双眼，此时盛满了哀求。<br/> <br/>“你….” 靠，又是这招<br/> <br/>“妈的”YUTA骂了一声，扯过李泰容在他的嘴角大力的啃了一口。<br/> <br/>李泰容带着嘴角边的咬痕及口水，贴近着YUTA。<br/> <br/>“悠太，把记者的工作辞了吧”<br/> <br/>“知道啦”<br/> <br/>唇瓣相叠，幸福就这样静静的洒落在整间屋子裡。</p><p>番外1  所谓出走</p><p>「超人气偶像李泰容疑似有了女朋友」</p><p>斗大的标题显示在各大杂誌及报纸上，连着电视新闻也会重複的播放个几次。</p><p>中本悠太在家看着新闻，及今早的报纸冷笑着。</p><p>呵呵半夜不归，早上又被爆出女朋友。</p><p>中本悠太火了彻彻底底的火了。</p><p>作为李泰容的爱人，他忍的已经够多了。</p><p>不能公诸于世，还要接受李泰容拍戏时与其他女演员的亲密接触。</p><p>还有要忍受一些奇奇怪怪的传闻，这他妈的女友到底哪来的！！！</p><p>中本悠太果断的关掉电视，拿着存摺及印章还有必备品离开了家。</p><p>于是就有了所谓的YUTA记者。</p><p>番外2   </p><p>李泰容疲惫的回家，开启门是空荡的屋子</p><p>李泰容往客厅走去映入眼帘的是几本八卦杂誌，看着上头的头版李泰容头痛的叹了气。</p><p>随后在卧房裡查看那人的身影，果然不在了。</p><p>李泰容烦恼的揉压着太阳穴，一边拿出手机打给经纪人。</p><p>「喂，中本悠太又跑了」</p><p>李泰容忍不住的發火，那该死的早就和经纪人说不要给他安排绯闻，还执意不听！</p><p>「你最好是赶快给我找出他的下落」</p><p>番外3  任性的大牌明星</p><p>「李泰容」中本悠太唤着在厨房裡忙东忙西的火红明星</p><p>「怎麽了？」吵杂的煮饭声陪着那好听的声音一起传出</p><p>中本悠太只好起身走到厨房门边倚着门框</p><p>「怎麽过来了？这裡油烟味很重，先去客厅吧我马上就好了」李泰容说着便加快手上的动作</p><p>「我偏要在这」</p><p>李泰容听到对方的回复只好笑的笑了声说</p><p>「好，你要怎样都好」</p><p>李泰容俐落的进行手上的工作，一会儿料理全都好了。</p><p>「过来吃饭吧，你要问什麽吃饱后在说」</p><p>那修长的手指摆好碗筷，示意中本悠太乖乖坐下吃饭</p><p>「要是这些景象被你粉丝看到还得了，一定会各个马上打包嫁给你」</p><p>中本悠太坐下看着桌上的饭菜说道</p><p>李泰容笑弯了眼睛「那你呢？想嫁给我吗？」</p><p>中本悠太看着那双眼睛红了脸</p><p>「谁想嫁你，吃饭」</p><p>李泰容看着中本悠太的反应笑得甚是开心，摸了一把对方柔顺头髮</p><p>「没关係，我嫁你也是可以」</p><p>这番话差点让中本悠太呛到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>